


Day 12 - This Is How We Do It

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Chores, Domestic, Fluff, Housework, M/M, OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his intelligence and skills, Zane is surprisingly inept at some very basic tasks.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 12: Chores</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 - This Is How We Do It

Ty was trying to keep his mouth shut. He really was. But if Zane 'folded' one more fitted sheet by rolling it up into a misshapen lump he was going to lose it.

Zane seemed oblivious to Ty's distress, humming quietly as he pulled socks out of the clean laundry pile and folded them all wrong too.

Ty folded his own half of the pile with military precision that was only reinforced by his obsessive tendencies. He did his best to avoid watching Zane, to avoid correcting him, but as Zane wrestled with yet another awkward fitted sheet, his patience snapped.

"For fuck's sake, Garrett, where the hell did you learn to fold laundry?!"

Zane looked abashed. He stared down into his lap. "I... didn't."

"Of course you didn't. You had servants for that sort of thing, didn't you." Ty didn’t mean to sound quite as judgmental as it came out, but really, who the hell didn’t know how to fold their own laundry at his age?

Zane fidgeted, fingers running over the hem of one of the sheets. "We had a housekeeper, yeah. And then when I moved out..." He trailed off, Becky's name hanging unspoken between them.

"And since then?"

"I just sent things out, mostly." Zane shrugged, still looking sheepish.

Ty huffed out a sigh that was somewhere between fond and irritated. It amused him to no end whenever he discovered a strange quirk or lacking skill set in his otherwise exceptionally talented lover.

"Alright, no more slacking. Get up." He gestured emphatically, flapping his hands at the pile of laundry.

Zane looked confused for a moment, but he did as Ty asked. He stood up, holding the end of of the sheet awkwardly in both hands. Ty grinned at him, trying to put him at ease.

"Ok, so. The corners are kinda fussy, I get it. But... watch me." Ty carefully inserted one finger into the sewn corner of the sheet, folding the edge flat over his hand. He tucked the other corner over top of it, and then pinched it from the outside, so all the uneven elastic bits were now inside the rectangle of the sheet. A look of comprehension dawned on Zane's face, and he mimicked Ty's movements at the other end. Within seconds, they had a relatively tidy, mostly rectangular piece of cotton between them, and folding that into a neat square was straightforward after that.

The ball of tension that had been sitting between Ty's shoulders relaxed a bit, and he looked pointedly at the pile of badly folded ones. Zane grinned and pulled one sheet off the pile, unfurled it from the rumpled mass he’d balled it into, and flicked one end out to Ty.

Before long they’d properly refolded all the sheets Zane had mangled, and Ty took his time separating them by pattern and tucking them all into the matching pillow cases. He placed them carefully into the linen closet and then sat down again. Zane was smiling at him. Ty knew he was being a bit over-zealous about things, but Zane didn’t seem to mind. He reached over and patted Ty’s knee as he sat down again.

“Baby?”

Ty cocked his head, studying the earnest expression on Zane’s face.

“Yeah?”

“Think you could show me how you fold socks next?”

Ty couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry today's is so short. On work days I tend to write these the night before, and last night I was pretty fucked up by the news of Robin Williams' death. I managed to get this out at work between customers, but it's not nearly as long as some of the others in this series. I'm still not handling the news well, but hopefully getting back into the groove of writing will distract me a bit.


End file.
